leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riven/@comment-33536623-20140127122040/@comment-9008617-20140129041100
"In reality, a Riven vs Garen lane goes like this:" - Leyrann I like the "in reality" bit. Seems to imply we live in a multiverse of realities. Really deep stuff here. "Garen plays careful for the first full levels, after level 4-5, whenever Riven initiates on him, Q + E. Keep in mind Garen gets a speed boost too." - Leyrann "Whenever Riven initiates..." Does that mean Garen keeps playing passively even after level 4-5 and are we assuming Riven doesn't just turn this into a free farm lane? I feel the pressure is definitely on Garen to pressure Riven since Riven scales better into late game and is a better split pusher. Riven really has no incentive here to throw herself onto Garen's sword. "Riven cannot use abilities for a short time, making her unable to either damage or run. In the meanwhile, Garen damages her." - Leyrann Silence doesn't stop AAs or movement. The silence at rank 1 only lasts 1.5 seconds. Riven has 4 seconds between her Q's and for at least 1 second anyways Riven's making use of her passive by AA'ing. "If Riven stays close to him to unleash the rest of her abilities on him when the silence is over (and I can tell you the damage from that rank 3 E is a pretty strong incentive to NOT do that and run instead), he uses his W, and doesn't give a shit anymore about damage coming his way." - Leyrann Again... the silence at rank 1 is 1.5 seconds. And you just said yourself that Garen's Q grants movement speed (35% bonus movement speed for 1.5 seconds) and that Riven will be "unable to either damage or run". And if Garen was about to AA you (in order to Q) then that means he's pretty much right on top of you anyways which means you're probably not going to run away if he's moving 35% faster. So basically what I'm asking is why are you playing Riven such that she's taking free harass by a Garen? Garen needs 3 seconds to channel his full spin. At rank 3, the spin does 70 + 90% AD per second. At lvl 5, Garen will have about 75 AD total. This works out to be 137 dmg/sec before armor. Factoring in armor, Garen's spin2win will do approximately 100 dmg/sec for 3 seconds = 300 dmg. In my earlier post, I found that with just level 1 and rank 1 Q, Riven was doing 270 dmg in her combo... So yeah, not exactly impressed. If anyone wants to crunch the numbers for lvl 5 Riven with her 2 other skills and lvl 3 Q then by all means please do so. Garen's W at rank 1 only lasts 2 seconds. Hardly long enough for him to go ham on. "Also keep in mind that Sunfire Cape is one of the best Garen items, and also one of the best items to counter Riven with." - Leyrann If you can afford 2650 gold for the sunfire cape pre-6 then more power to you man.